Crystal Tears
by Animefan7063
Summary: They couldn't stand it anymore. They wished and prayed they could be there and help him through this, but...it was just a hopeless dream. They could only watch as their son was beaten half to death. Short Kushina and Minato One-Shot.


A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the long overdue update of "A New Life" and the lack of new material. Summer provided no time for me to release anything due to the fact that my mother sent me to a performing arts camp and my family and I left for a three week vacation. I won't promise that updates will be definitely flying out, but I will promise to update when I have free time, like now. Thankfully, I have a three day weekend due to Professional Day at my high school so maybe, I can get the update of "A New Life" out.

This is something I really wanted to type for a while now. I have been obsessed with Naruto, Kushina, and Minato family fics. Though normally I prefer happier ones, my twisted mind thought of a sad, little one-shot. Critique, flames, and compliments are more than welcomed just as long as the flames aren't too harsh. If I have any spelling errors just tell me and I'll fix it as fast as I can. Well, on with the show!

"Talking", 'Thinking'

"Crystal Tears"

He felt nothing as a group of 4 teenagers jumped him. The seven year old felt no pain as their fists and feet collided with his stomach and face. He was used to it all. His body grew accustomed to all the daily beatings he received over the years. At first, he used to cry, wondering why people did this, why they hated him so much to point of breaking into his home and trashing it, or how come whenever he walked around town people would move away from him and give him dirty looks when they thought he wasn't looking. Did he do something wrong? He used to ask himself these questions but now, now he just didn't feel anything. He no longer cried or screamed when he was randomly jumped. Who was gonna come to his rescue anyway? He had no friends, family, or anyone to come to his aid. No one paid any mind to him. No one cared. He was truly alone….or so he believed.

Far away, he was being watched. In the skies of heaven, two angels from above looked on as he was beaten. One angel was a man with shockingly bright yellow hair and clear blue eyes. The second angel was a female with extremely long red hair and teary violet eyes. The blond haired man looked away from the scene and turned to his companion. She visibly cringed at a particularly hard kick that came in contact with the seven year olds stomach. A lone crystal tear flowed down her cheek.

"Kushina…" the blond haired man said taking note of it. The angel, Kushina, didn't pay him any mind. Her eyes were fixated on what was happening on Earth. The man called her name again, but he received no answer. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't budge. He sighed and looked at her with sad eyes. "We both knew this was going to happen." he said softly. She nodded her head slowly, not bothering to look at him.

Kushina took a deep breath and tried to speak. "I..I only wish that..I was there to help bear this burden." She paused and turned to the blond haired man. "Minato…our baby doesn't deserve this pain." More tears flowed down her cheeks as she shook her head. Minato looked down, his fists clenched tightly. "I know."

"I wish there was a way for us to-

"You know we can't." Minato cut in. He knew what his wife wanted to do. Hell, he wanted to do that too but they couldn't. They were dead and their son was on Earth. There was no possible way for them to go back to him. Kushina covered her eyes with her hand, "I know, I know da ttebane!" Kushina fell to her knees, her sobs escalating. "I just can't stand this anymore!" she whispered. Minato looked at his wife with a pained expression on his face. He hated it too. He hated watching his son be tormented day in and night and being powerless to do so. Getting down to his knees, Minato slung an arm over the crying woman's shoulders.  
"The life as a jinchūriki is a lonely and hard one. Naruto's journey is going to be tough Kushina, but I know he can handle it. He's our son after all." Minato said, trying to comfort her. Her sobs quieted down a little and she looked up at him.

"This wasn't what I wanted for him. He's just a child! This burden is too hard for him to bear alone without his mother or father.", she yelled. Her blood boiled and her body shook with rage. She was angry at those boys for beating on her son, she was angry at the villagers for shunning him, she was angry at her husband for making him the jinchūriki host, and most of all she was angry at herself for being unable to protect her boy. She looked at him with lifeless violet eyes.

"All I ever wanted was to raise Naruto with you, Minato. I wanted to be there when he took his first steps. I wanted to hear his first words. I wanted to celebrate his first birthday. I wanted to make every meal for him so he'd grow into a strong boy. I wanted to watch you and him play catch with one another. I wanted to tell him to have a good day every morning he went to school and when he'd return, I wanted to ask how his day was. I wanted…", her voice cracked. "…I wanted to… to tell him I loved him every night right before he went to bed.", she finished before crying into her husband's chest. Minato looked down at her. There wasn't anything to say. He knew she wanted nothing more than to spend her life on Earth alive again with him and Naruto by her side. It was all he ever wanted as well. But…it's just a hopeless wish that'll never happen. All they could do is watch him from a far.

Crystal tears fell from her eyes and landed on earth in the form of rain. The group of boys had left, leaving Naruto on the ground beaten and battered. He crawled to a nearby tree and leaned against it. He looked up at the dark clouds. He hadn't noticed it had been raining. His clothes were drenched and ripped, but he didn't care. He just kept looking up at the clouds, an unnoticed crystal tear falling down his cheek.

The End

A/N: This was a pretty depressing one-shot. I had to stop typing for a while because I felt like I was going to cry. I hope I kept Minato and Kushina in character. I liked this fic a lot. I hope you guys did too. Leave a review or a favorite, it'll be well appreciated. I might consider writing a second chapter, almost like an alternative to what happened in this chapter. Tell me if you think I should write a second chapter or not. Well bye! 3


End file.
